STEM Concepts/Index by season
This is the list of the STEM concepts mentioned on the show to date, grouped by season with pictures associated with each one. To see the index by name, click here. Season 1 S1E1-2 Darington is floating.png|Buoyancy (Blaze of Glory) S1E3 Blaze hooks up to purple truck.png|Force (The Driving Force) S1E4 Blaze's tires are given friction by the bumps on the road.png|Friction (Tool Duel) S1E5 Blaze "That's adhesion".png|Adhesion (The Bouncy Tires) S1E6 Wind pushes against the sail.png|Wind power (Epic Sail) S1E7 Blaze accelerates.png|Acceleration (Stuntmania!) S1E8 Blaze balances the wood.png|Balance (The Jungle Horn) S1E9 AJ fills Pickle's trunk with bricks.png|Mass (The Team Truck Challenge) S1E10 Blaze hops and produces a trajectory line.png|Trajectory (Cake-tastrophe!) S1E11 Lever put in place.png|Levers (Truckball Team-Up) S1E12 Magnet picking up microwave.png|Magnets (The Mystery Bandit) S1E13 Gasquatch heading for trouble.png|Inertia (Gasquatch!) S1E14 Blaze sees sound waves.png|Sound waves (Truck Rangers) S1E15 Now which angle should we use.png|Angles (Trouble at the Truck Wash) S1E16 Blaze takes the wedge out.png|Wedges (Zeg and the Egg) S1E17 Blaze hooks up to the spring.png|Springs (Runaway Rocket) S1E18 Raft floats along river current.png|Currents (Cattle Drive) S1E19 AJ sees a tree.png|Investigating (Dragon Island Duel) S1E20 Blaze, AJ and Gabby continue climbing.png|Freezing (Sneezing Cold) Season 2 S2E1 AJ opens the valve.png|Valves (Fired Up!) S2E2 Blaze should have a tail.png|Designing (Dino Dash) S2E3 Starla likes AJ's bat shadow.png|Shadows (Truck or Treat!) S2E4-5 Stuck at 12.png|Momentum (Race to the Top of the World) S2E6 Bow and arrow transformation interface.png|Engineers (Monster Machine Christmas) S2E7 Yellow Knight aims a bow and arrow.png|Potential energy (Knight Riders) S2E8 Darington holds his fully charged battery.png|Energy (Darington to the Moon!) S2E9 How a pendulum works.png|Pendulums (Piggy 500) S2E10 Swing perfectly structured.png|Structural engineering (Spark Bug) S2E11 Tank volumes.png|Volume (Five Alarm Blaze) S2E12 Rotational speed increases on fan.png|Rotational speed (Axle City Grand Prix) S2E13 Diagram of cannon receiving combustion elements.png|Combustion (Treasure Track) S2E14 Knit rope stretches out and doesn't break.png|Tensile strength (Rocket Ski Rescue) S2E15 AJ draws a chain reaction plan.png|Chain reactions (Dinosaur Parade) S2E16 Rock air flow differences.png|Aerodynamics (Race Car Superstar) S2E17 The red chicken's velocity is 5.png|Velocity (Race to Eagle Rock) S2E18 Blaze jumps up to a cloud.png|Clouds (Sky Track) S2E19 Blaze and Stripes loop over all four crocodiles.png|Centripetal force (The Wishing Wheel) S2E20 Push, it stretches.png|Elasticity (Pickle Power) Season 3 S3E1 The piñata will bash apart.png|Collision (Dinocoaster) S3E2 Let's use a cutter.png|Hydraulics (The Hundred Mile Race) S3E3 What a heat cannon does.png|Melting (The Polar Derby) S3E4 Blaze's lights glow brightly.png|Light (Light Riders) S3E5 Blaze balancing on barrels.png|Kinetic energy (Catch That Cake!) S3E6 Geyser shooting its steam.png|Boiling (The Bouncing Bull Racetrack) S3E7 AJ describing counterweights.png|Counterweight (Mega Mud Robot) S3E8 Pulley spotted.png|Pulley (Knighty Knights) S3E15 Diagram of winch's torque.png|Torque (Tow Truck Tough) S3E16 Vortex appears.png|Vortex (Race for the Golden Treasure) S3E17 Diagram of Blaze using Blazing Speed.png|Propulsion (Need for Blazing Speed) S3E18 Gabby shows a screw to the viewer.png|Fasteners (Fast Friends) S3E19 Watts sending electric charge to the vacuum.png|Electricity (Raceday Rescue) S3E20 Blaze and Crusher climb the incline together.png|Incline (Defeat the Cheat) Season 4 S4E1 Comparison diagram.png|Comparison (The Chicken Circus!) S4E2 Sven's load is now 10.png|Load (The Pickle Family Campout) S4E3 Blueprint of Gabby's robot.png|Robotics (Robot Power) S4E6 Blaze's first mechanical engineering plan complete.png|Mechanical engineering (The Super-Size Prize) S4E10 We're not slipping.png|Traction (Power Tires) S4E11 Diagram of truck approaching wall.png|Strong force (Ninja Blaze) S4E12 Snowflake formed.png|Snowflakes (Snow Day Showdown) S4E13 AJ describing drafting.png|Drafting (Construction Crew to the Rescue) S4E14 Find the right house.png|Deduction (Officer Blaze) S4E15 Stripes forming a color pattern.png|Patterns (The Flying Lion) S4E16 Diagram of metal sheet.png|Metal (Royal Rescue) S4E17 20 all together.png|Calculators, Addition (The 100 Egg Challenge) S4E18 Now it's symmetrical.png|Symmetry (Blaze and the Magic Genie) S4E19 Sandwich machine powered up.png|Circuits (The Midnight Mile) S4E20 Diagram of suction cup.png|Suction (Ninja Soup) Season 5 S5E1 Diagram of Blaze getting heavier.png|Momentum (again) (The Island of Lost Treasure) S5E2 Spider standing on its web.png|Adaptive Traits (AJ to the Rescue) S5E3 Spotlight's photons.png|Photons (The Trophy Chase) S5E4 Gears going into place.png|Gears (Babysitting Heroes) Category:Lists